Betty Bindweed
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }}}| }px } | }} }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" } }} |- | style="width:30%;" | Magical Status | style="width:70%;" | Witch |- | style="width:30%;" | Gender | style="width:70%;" | Female |- | style="width:30%;" | Hair Colour | style="width:70%;" | Brown/Blond |- | style="width:30%;" | Eye Colour | style="width:70%;" | No information |- | style="width:30%;" | Family | style="width:70%;" | Belladonna Bindweed (Granddaughter) |- | style="width:30%;" | Occupation | style="width:70%;" | Member of Agatha Cackle's Coven |- | style="width:30%;" | Actress | style="width:70%;" | *Jenny Mc Cracken (1998 TV Series) *Renny Lister (The New Worst Witch) |} Betty Bindweed is one of Agatha Cackle's coven members along with fellow witch, Millicent Coldstone. An evil, disgusting and quite silly witch who banded together with Agatha Cackle, and which, along with her tried to take over the academy. She started to distrust Agatha and wanted to betray her. She is the grandmother of Belladonna Bindweed. She has a very close relationship with her grandaughter, Belladonna, sending her items that she wants. She appears to be skilled in dark magic as she tells Belladonna where she can find dark spell books. Story 1998 TV Series It is unknown how she met fellow evil witches, Agatha Cackle and Millicent Coldstone. She attempted to help Agatha gain control of Cackle's Academy.Double, Double, Toil and Trouble She was shrunk by Mildred Hubble and then frozen by Miss Cackle. She devised a plan with Agatha to help gain control of the school a second time by Agatha going in disguise as Miss Cackle.A Bolt from the Blue She and Coldstone attempted to double-cross Agatha by turning on her when they gained control of the school. Miss Cackle rumbled their plan and they were puffified by Mildred. The New Worst Witch When Belladonna started at Cackle's, Betty sent her gifts and sent her whatever she asked for such as a puppy in attempt to get Hettie Hubble.The Confidence Trick She devised another plan to take over Cackle's by getting Belladonna to win the 'Golden Broomstick' so she can open the witches portal so Agatha and Betty can get into Cackle's.The Enemy Within Their plot was rumbled by Hettie and her friends. However, she and Agatha manage to escape through the witches portal. Physical Appearance In The Worst Witch (TV Series), she has brown hair in dreadlocks and has a dirty appearance. She wears pink tights and brown boots. She wears a brown coat and a pink scarf. In The New Worst Witch, she has changed her appearance. She has blonde hair coiled into a bun. She has a pink shirt and a bright pink leather jacket on the top. She wears a number of necklaces, including pearls. She wears a black skirt and pink tights. She also weats pearls in her ears and has her nails painted purple. Appearances *The Worst Witch (1998 TV Series) (Double, Double, Toil and Trouble, A Bolt from the Blue) *The New Worst Witch (The Enemy Within) Notes and references Category:Characters Category:The New Worst Witch Category:Witches